Beam me up, Sammy
by ChaosTheory EXE
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a murder that has the local authorities baffled. They end up getting a little help from a certain mad man with a box.


Supernatural/Doctor Who Crossover

Around midnight, a man is walking his dog down a quiet street when he notices a strange noise in a dark alley. Out of curiosity, he ventures into the alleyway. His dog begins to whimper and hide behind him. After a few seconds of silence, something fires a laser at the man, and before he can turn to run, a second laser nails him in the chest. He drops dead instantly.

The alleyway becomes a crime scene. As far as the local authorities can tell, the victim has no discernable cause of death.

Sam and Dean pull up to the venue with the Impala and exit the car. They walk towards the crime scene and approach a police officer.

Dean: "Hey there, officer. Agents Plant and Powers, FBI."

Sam and Dean flashed their fake badges to the police officer.

Police Officer: "FBI, huh? I guess you guys are as curious about how this guy died as we are. It's like his entire body just gave up out of no where."

Suddenly Dean's cell phone rang. The number was restricted.

Dean: "Hello?"

Captain Jack Harkness: "Dean Winchester! I have a message for you from the Doctor!"

Dean: "Uh… Doctor who?"

Captain Jack: "Just the Doctor, ha. He wanted me to tell you that you and Sam are hunting something new."

Dean: "Right, okay… so what exactly are we hunting?"

Captain Jack: "Not sure, but it should be fun! Torchwood doesn't have jurisdiction in the States so I won't be able to do any recon myself. Signing off!"

Jack hangs up.

Dean: "Well that was freaking weird."

A real FBI agent suddenly enters the crime scene.

FBI Agent: "Excuse me, who are you two supposed to be?"

Sam and Dean take out their badges.

Sam and Dean: "Agents Robert Plant and Jack Powers, FBI."

Suddenly, a big blue box appeared not too far away. A man with a bow tie and suspenders hopped out and ran over to the crime scene.

FBI Agent: "You boys are in big trouble."

FBI Agent pulls out his real badge and reaches for his handcuffs.

Suddenly the man in the bow tie interrupts the FBI agent and flashes his psychic paper.

Doctor: "These boys are with me. See my badge? I'm your superior's superior and this investigation is officially being conducted by me."

FBI Agent: "My apologies, sir. I'll standby and await further instruction."

Doctor: "Great, I'll fill you in on the details later."

The FBI agent walked away scratching his head in confusion.

Dean: "Uh thanks for the save, but who the hell are you?"

Doctor: "I'm the Doctor! It's great to finally meet you and Sam in the flesh! The first American alien hunters on their big first case!"

Dean: "Alien hunters?"

The Doctor walks over to the crime scene and whips out his sonic screwdriver and begins taking readings.

As the FBI agent enters his car, Castiel suddenly appears and places his index finger on the FBI agent's forehead causing him to pass out.

Sam: "Cas, what the hell?"

Castiel: "He won't remember anything. This is a high profile extraterrestrial event and the less humans that know about it the better."

Castiel began erasing the minds of every witness and teleported every human aside from Sam and Dean away from the area. He then pulled Sam and Dean away from the crime scene as the Doctor examined it.

Dean: "Extraterrestrial event?"

Castiel: "Yes, but humans and extraterrestrials rarely interact before the year 2063. I believe a prophet wrote all about it in the story you call Star Trek. That man over there is known as the Doctor."

Dean: "Ha, you're kidding… right?"

Sam: "Cas, what exactly is this Doctor?"

Castiel: "He's a Time Lord."

Sam and Dean exchanged bewildered glances and turned back to Castiel.

Dean: "A what now?"

Castiel: "They're the third oldest beings in all of creation. There's a planet called Gallifrey from the constellation of Kasterborous that's locked in a time war. That's where his kind are from and he's all that remains of them."

Sam: "So this guy's from another planet?"

The Doctor starts talking to the victim's dog and making funny gestures.

Dean: "He talks to dogs, man. He's either crazy or an alien."

Castiel: "Yes, and it seems that he somehow escaped the time lock his planet was trapped in. The rest of his species are extinct for all intents and purposes."

Sam: "So what's this Time Lord doing in the picture if the rest of his people are trapped on his planet?"

Castiel: "This is unprecedented. As far as everyone in Heaven knew there were no more Time Lords left in the universe. We all thought the Doctor was just a myth."

The Doctor ran up to Castiel and patted him on the back.

Dean: "Okay, so what killed this guy?"

Doctor: "A rogue Dalek! I've been tracking it and it seems to have found his way to your time. Alfonso Puppychow suggested that it already left this town."

Dean: "Alfonso Puppychow?"

Doctor: "The dog that witnessed the murder. That's his name. I speak dog."

Sam: "Right…"

Dean: "Okay… so how do we kill this rogue Dalek thing?"

Doctor: "Got any guns that can fire a high pitched sonic ray?"

Sam: "That's a little out of our pay grade."

Castiel: "We have that weapon in heaven. Give me a second."

Castiel disappeared then reappeared holding a massive gun.

Dean: "Uh Cas, that thing is awesome. What is it?"

Castiel: "It's an acoustic wave generator. It can melt any known metal in the universe. I believe you know its creator, Ash. He's proved to be quite an asset in the development of Angelic weaponry."

Castiel hands Dean the gun.

Dean: "That dude's a freakin genius."

Castiel: "I can see your Dalek, Doctor. It's making its way towards a research facility in Massachusetts."

Doctor: "Center for Theoretical Physics at MIT!"

Castiel: "Yes… How did you know?"

Doctor: "The clever boys at MIT are powering up their Tachyon accelerator today and I'll bet our little Dalek nuisance has plans to sabotage it."

The Doctor pointed to his big blue box.

Doctor: "Everyone come with me into the TARDIS and we'll be off."

Castiel: "Or I could just teleport all of us there myself."

Castiel grabbed everyone in an attempt to teleport them and found his powers weren't working.

Doctor: "Rats, just as I predicted. No faster than light travel when the space-time continuum is unraveling. Good thing you boys have the Impala!"

They all enter the Impala and Dean starts the engine.

Dean: "Alright can someone explain what we're doing right now?"

Doctor: "That's the TARDIS, it's my ship that lets me travel anywhere in time and space… well not at the moment. We'll have to get to the Tachyon accelerator in Massachusetts and turn it off so I can leave."

The gang pulls up to the campus gates and exits the Impala. Dean opens the trunk and grabs the acoustic wave generator.

Doctor: "Dean, you drive like a maniac…"

Dean: "Shut up, backseat Charlie."

They walked through the campus entrance. The Doctor flashed his psychic paper to the campus security officers and they made their way to the Center of Theoretical Physics where the Dalek would be. Sam found the door to the lab with the accelerator.

Sam: "Guys, over here."

They entered the lab to find a bunch of men in lab coats dead on the ground with the Dalek operating the accelerator.

Dalek: "Doctor! Doctoooor! Exterminate! Exterminaaaate!"

Doctor: "Oh shut up and tell me what you're doing here!"

Dalek: "You have beaten the Daaaleks. Your punishment will be exaaacted!"

Doctor: "Punished how? What's your angle?"

Dalek: "I will trap you on Earth in a time looooock."

Doctor: "Well you won't get away with this!"

Dalek: "How will you stop meeee? You have no weapons! Now! Prepaaaaare to be exterminated!"

Dean: "Exterminate this! Bitch!"

Dean shot the Dalek from behind with the sonic ray gun.

The Tachyon accelerator began dispersing a massive amount of bright blue energy.

Doctor: "Great, we're down a Dalek and up a haywire accelerator! We only have one shot to fix this or I'm stuck here in 2012!"

Suddenly a high-pitched noise fills the room and glass begins to shatter everywhere.

Doctor: "What is that?! It's not coming from the accelerator!"

Castiel: "It's an Enochian signal from Heaven… I can translate"

Dean and Sam grasp their ears and scream in pain from the sharp pitch.

Castiel: "It's a message… Dr. Bad Ass is in"

The noise then dies down. Sam and Dean uncover their ears and shake their heads.

Dean: "Ha, Ash that son of a bitch! Does he know how to fix this?"

Doctor: "Hold on I'm the Doctor. If there was a way to fix this I would've thought of it."

Castiel: "Apparently he figured out how to communicate to Earth from Heaven, and knows exactly what's happening. He said you need to generate a synthetic magnetic field to act as a photon decelerator."

Doctor: "Well that's… absolutely brilliant!"

The Doctor then rushes over to the console on the machine and begins turning knobs and pressing buttons.

Doctor: "Someone get me a boost converter!"

Castiel, Sam, and Dean looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly, River Song bursts through the doors of the lab holding a device in her hand.

River: "Hello, Sweetie!"

She smiled and threw the device over to the Doctor.

Doctor: "River, you clever life saver you! How did you get here!?"

River: "A lady always has her secrets."

Doctor: "Right then!"

The Doctor took the device and pressed into one of the slots on the console, then took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed to the now swirling blue vortex. Gusts of wind were blasting the Doctor's face.

Doctor: "Woohoo! Geronimo!"

The machine exploded and sent everyone flying into the wall. After a few seconds, the vortex disappeared and the winds died down.

Castiel: "My power of teleportation is back."

Castiel then disappeared.

Sam, Dean, and the Doctor headed back to the car and drove back to the spot where the Doctor left the TARDIS.

Doctor: "Sam and Dean! American heroes! You guys should come on my ship some time!"

Dean: "Yeah, I think I'll just stick to my baby here."

Dean patted the hood of the Impala fondly.

Sam: "I'm gonna have to pass too. I wanna go back to hunting things from this planet."

Doctor: "Suit yourselves! River! Allons-y!"

River: "Coming!"

With that the Doctor and River hopped in his TARDIS. Dean and Sam watched as the box vanished into thin air.

Dean: "Haha, at least I got to keep the gun!"

The sonic ray gun vanished from Dean's hands and Castiel reappeared.

Castiel: "No. I just returned it back to Heaven's armory."

Dean: "Yeah well it was a little too high tech for my tastes anyway. Let's move, Sammy. I need a beer."

Sam: "Or twelve. What a day."

Castiel vanished again.

Sam and Dean got in the Impala and drove off onto the highway.


End file.
